Armor
Protective armor exists in the Star Wars universe, but only the lightest types see widespread use. Heavier armor is considered to be too expensive, too restrictive, and just not worth the trouble unless it serves an additional function (such as providing environmental protection, as in the case of Imperial snowtrooper armor). See Table: Armor for the list of armor types. Many forms of armor are restricted or even illegal outside of approved military uses. In locations where armor isn’t prohibited, the wearor of armor identifies himself as someone who eiter expects to cause trouble or expects trouble to come his way. Armor Qualities As a character gains levels, armor becomes less enticing. For example, a 5th-level heroic character has little reason to wear armor that grants an armor bonus of +5 or leass, unless the armor confers some other useful benefit or the character has the Armored Defense or Improved Armored Defense talents. Still, some characters enjoy the benefit of having a higher Fortitude Defense and damage threshold; against very dangerous opponents, armor can literally be the differnece between life and death.}} If you choose armor for your character, refer to Table: Armor for details about the various armor types. The armor qualities on the table are explained below: Cost: The cost of the armor. Armor sized for Small characters costs half as much, while armor for Large characters costs double the listed price. Some armor has limited availability. Armor Bonus to Reflex Defense: When you are wearing the armor, you add this value as an armor bonus to your Reflex Defense (instead of adding your heroic level). Equipment bonus to Fortitude Defense: When you are wearing the armor, you add this value as an equipment bonus to your Fortitude Defense. Some types of armor do not provide an equipment bonus to your Fortitude Defense. Maximum Dex Bonus: This is the maximum bonus you can apply to your Reflex Defense from Dexterity when wearing this type of armor. Heavier armor limits your mobility, reducing your ability to avoid attacks. For example, an armored flight suit has a maximum Dexterity bonus of +3. A character with a Dexterity of 18 normally gains a +4 bonus to his Reflex Defense from Dexterity, but if he’s wearing an armored flight suit, he only applies a +3 bonus to his Reflex Defense. Speed: Medium and heavy armor reduces your speed to three-quarters normal (rounded down). Table: Armor shows this reduction if you have a speed of 6 squares or 4 squares. In addition, when wearing heavy armor, you can only move up to three times your speed when running (instead of four times your speed). Weight: The weight of the armor. Armor fitted for Small characters weighs half as much. Armor fitted for Large characters weighs twice as much. Availability: Some armor has limited availability, as indicated below: Rare: This armor is generally only available by going to its planet of origin or by acquiring it directly from its wearer (for example, getting vonduun crabshell armor from a Yuuzhan Vong warrior). When available on the open market elsewhere, these items usually cost double the listed price, sometimes much more. Licensed, Restricted, Military, or Illegal: Ownership of the armor is limited to certain people, as described in Restricted Items. Armor Check Penalty While wearing armor with which you are not proficient, you take an armor check penalty on attack rolls as well as skill checks made using the following skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Stealth, and Swim. The type of armor worn determines the size of the penalty: light, −2; medium. −5; heavy, −10. Additionally, you do not gain the armor’s equipment bonuses. For example, a character not proficient with light armor who dons a suit of stormtrooper armor takes a −2 penalty on attack rolls and certain skill checks (see above). In addition, he does not gain the armor’s equipment bonus on Perception checks and cannot apply the armor’s equipment bonus to his Fortitude Defense. Armor List __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Gear/Transportation Category:Core Rules